


Next Step Up

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [30]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anti-Climatic Ending, Bodily Fluids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, F!Red Alert, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Lesbians, Multiple Orgasms, Ogres, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Strika has been easing Red Alert into more and bigger during sex, but Red is the one who wants to take it one step further tonight.





	Next Step Up

 

"H-Hey, we can... just stop at this for tonight."

 

Red Alert caught her breath as she looked up at the ogre.  Her messy hair fell into her face, but she could see clearly the concern on the other's face.

 

It was to be expected.  The ogress had three of her big fingers up in her vagina, a considerable feat considering their size difference, and Red was almost ready to cum.

 

But she didn't want to.  No, she wanted to go further.  Strika had been unwilling to try this, especially after getting her lover so used to three fingers just recently.

 

She wanted to try a few more small ogre-sized toys before going to four fingers (a decent comparison to her regular toys) but Red Alert wanted to try it now.

 

"...I want to go on."

 

"Are you sure?  I could-I have my other toys I could slick up and-"

 

"No!" Red quickly realized she had spoken rather loudly, "N-No, I mean, I want to... I want to go to four."

 

"...Red, are you sure that's what you want to do?"

 

"I-I'm sure."

 

Strika bit her lip, but nodded as she slowly pulled her fingers out and helped Red adjust.  "If anything-"

 

"I know, I know."  Red swallowed before leaning up to kiss her lover, "But I want to feel you."

 

Blushing, the ogress nodded again as she reached over for the lotion.  Even though her hand was already slicked up so much that she couldn't even touch the bowl of lotion without risking it falling.

 

Re-slicked, Strika slowly eased a finger back in to Red Alert's pussy.  Glancing at her lover, she placed in the second one with gentleness before slowly pushing in the third one.

 

It was a tight fit that made Red's lowers flare in pleasure, but she squeezed around the other fingers before relaxing her muscles, like Strika had taught her before.

 

Slowly and carefully, Strika pulled out her pointer finger and replaced it with her smaller, but less dextrose pinkie finger.  And then she pressed the pointer finger back against the entrance.

 

Red Alert felt the stretch.  Breathing, trying to prevent her breath from hitching, she began to count in her head as the finger pushed deeper and deeper.

 

"One... two... three..."

 

She kept counting, kept going back over and over what Strika said.  How to breath, how to relax, how to-

 

"Red?"

 

"S-Strika, I'm trying-"

 

"It's... It's in already."

 

Red Alert's neck snapped up as she looked at her lover before looking at where they were joined.

 

Yes, that was... nearly all of Strika's hand inside her.  Minus the thumb.

 

Yeah, that would probably never happen, but... that was four fingers.

 

"Oh."

 

"D-Do you want me to stop?"

 

"N-No, I-I-I... ahh..."

 

Strika's fingers had curled up when their owner got distracted by talking, but the shift made Red orgasm hard around her lover's fingers.

 

After she came down from the high, she barely felt the tug of Strika pulling out before her lover pulled her to chest.

 

"Did I-?"

 

"No... But it was a bit... anti-climactic..."

 

"Well, you did cum four times before this."

 

Red Alert laughed a little.  "Next time, maybe you can play a little more before I cum."

 

"...Hopefully.  I did like it."

 

Smiling, Red Alert returned Strika's kiss before they snuggled up together.  They would clean up, but that would come later.

 

Cuddles were better now.

 

END


End file.
